There are various circumstances under which a male subject may desire the permanent enlargement of the length and/or girth of his penis, in both its flaccid and erect states. Penis enlargement may be desired for medical reasons, for example, if a patient is unable to penetrate during coitus due to an unusually small penis size; for cosmetic reasons; or to improve a person's self-esteem.
There have been many attempts to create a safe and effective means for achieving permanent penis enlargement, including the use of external weights and suction devices. The use of external weights is cumbersome and impractical and produces localized compressive forces that may cause localized ischemia. Furthermore, use of weights often leads to a thinning of the penis and may even impair penis function.
Suction devices are also cumbersome and impractical to wear on a prolonged basis, have limited effectiveness, and pose a number of risks. Suction devices produce localized compressive forces that may cause localized ischemia. Vacuum seals with pressure over 20 mm Hg can obstruct capillary flow and inhibit tissue perfusion. Suction devices often come with warnings that the devices should not be used for periods exceeding 20-30 minutes, which may be insufficient to achieve the desired result. Use of suction devices can also result in the thickening of the skin and accumulation of fluid in the superficial layers of the skin and subdermis. The skin of the penis is hypermobile, and only very loosely connected to deeper connective tissues and structures that comprise the erectile tissues of the penis. The skin of the penis can readily separate from the fibrous connective tissue capsule which encloses the erectile tissue of the penis when externally applied suction forces are applied to the penis.
Also, any suction forces applied to the penis will have a proportionately larger effect on the skin, and the forces on the deeper structures diminish dramatically. The increase in the surface area of the skin causes the suction forces to be applied mainly to the skin, not to the erectile tissue and the surrounding capsule of the cavernosal tissue. As a result, the skin can be thickened as fluid is extravasated and there is typically no, or only a limited enlargement, of the underlying erectile tissues of the penis. Use of suction devices may also cause the separation of the skin from the subdermis and the formation of seromas or blisters on the penis. The application of suction devices to the penis causes the extravasation of red blood cells out of the vascular spaces and into the extracellular compartments. If vacuum devices are applied for extended periods of time, this may lead to a significant pigmentation of the penis. Applying a suction device repeatedly may cause the deposition of large amounts of iron and other hemoglobin degradation products in the tissue of the penis causing hemosiderosis, which ultimately results in fibrosis. Furthermore, erectile dysfunction may result from prolonged use of these devices.